NUEVAS IDEAS
by locaxlamusicayamor
Summary: CAMBIOS


**Nuevas ideas(PARTE 1)**

Kyoko llego al departamento que compartía con Ren, con una sonrisa de trufadora y dos caja la primera caja es mediana de color negro con un moño rojo y un cartelito que decía "_**te lo dije**_" y abajo "_**cumple con la apuesta amor**__"_; la segunda caja era delgada que va adjunto con otra prenda, Kyoko dejo las cajas en la mesa donde la pudiera verla fue preparar la cena para cuando el llegara, después ya casi esta la cena Kyoko llevo su cartera a la habitación donde coloco una prenda en el para usar más tarde.

Ren llego al departamento dejando los zapatos a lado de Kyoko iba a llamarla para besarla de repente observo la caja negra y leyó el mensaje, el iba abrir a caja cuando apareció Kyoko saliendo de la habitación abrasándolo y dándole un beso de bienvenido y le dice amor podría colocar la mesa por favor que ya va estar la cena con una sonrisa. Mientras que Kyoko terminaba la cena Ren terminaba colocar la mesa y devolvió la vista hacia las cajas, el fue hacia las cajas con el ceño fruncido cuando apareció Kyoko con cena los dos se sentaron a comer y ambos dijeron tadakimasu.

Mientras comían se preguntaron Cómo estaba su dia, el trabajos y sus compañeros, después ellos terminaron de comer levantaron los platos para lavar ellos volvieron al comedor y se sentaron en el sopa encendiendo el televisor, cuando Ren volvió su mirada con intriga hacia la las cajas y le hizo la pregunta a Kyoko _**"**_¿_**Amor que son esas cajas?" K**_yoko respondió _**yo gane la apuesta amor te acuerdas, cuando dijimos que el que perdía la apuesta tenia que hacer lo que desea el otro.**_

Kyoko tomo la caja mediana y se la entregó a Ren, él tomo el control del televisor para pagar y tomar las cajas, cuando las abrió se sorprendió que era ropa interior de encajes de color negro con unos tirantes de encajes que cubría los pezones y al parecer en la parte del trasero terminaba en un moño donde está la pieza de encaje le sobre salían un porta ligas con unos moños y sus respectivas medias con red, él pone una sonrisa seductora con una voz e burla le dice ¿"_**esto es para mi cierto"?**_

Ella ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado una sonrisa sexi le dijo _**"si es para ti", **_él responde con sorpresa _**jajaja ¿es un juego no? Esta prenda te quedaría mejor a vos que a mi. **_Ella lo niega con la cabeza y le dice de modo Natsu _**"el trato consistía que el que perdía hacia lo quería el otro sin quejarse pero relájate**_(ella se a cerco como una gata a su oreja enviándole un estremecimiento de excitación por todo el cuerpo) _** te divertirás jajaja" **_ella le mordió suave la oreja y le dijo _**"ahora ve al baño y cámbiate que aún te falta algunas sorpresas porque eres un hombre que siempre cumple su palabra y porque si no lo haces dormirás en el sillón hasta tiempo ilimitado" **_

Ren estaba en el baño sacándose la ropa cuando tomo la lencería mirándola pensando _**{ni en mi sueños más locos me pondría esto,(**_largo un suspiro_**) siempre hay una primera vez,} **_él tomo su tiempo para colocárselo, en la otra habitación estaba Kyoko sonrojada sacando la prenda guarda en el placar cuando lo saco lo observo con una sonrisa sensual no aguantaba la espera de ver a Ren en su lencería y su cara.

Ren respiro aire y exhalo tomando valentía tomo y giro el picaporte del baño para salir, cuando salió vio a Kyoko con su lencería sexi y la recorrió con la vista , ella tenia un top de látex que en el centro de su pecho se formaba un corazón unido por cintas de encajes rojas, él fue bajando la mira a encontrarse que ella tenia un short con el mismo material y un detalle sensual alrededor de su cadera mini cinto y un cierre a su costado, él siguió bajando vista con una deseo carnal por sus piernas hasta llegar a unos tacos agujas negro en ese momento ya quería hacerla de suya pero una luz lo saco de su trance, el concentro la vista en Kyoko y descubrió que ella tenia un celular.

Kyoko lo estaba esperando a fuera del baño con el celular escondido atrás de su espalda para que no la viera, sintió que se abría la puerta del baño y salió, él sonrojado con su vestimenta a ella se le hizo agua a la boca como la prenda se ajustaba a su cuerpo principalmente parte de su pecho, pezón cubierto con la tela y mostraba todos sus músculos sus piernas con el porta liga las medias red, ella fue subiendo la miranda se percato de como él la mira y como él baja su mirada en su cuerpo, ella se sintió de deseada y se mordió el labio seximente, en un movimiento rápido tomo la cámara del celular y le tomo la foto pensó _**"tengo otro tesoro que guardar" **_ mientras mostraba una sonrisa, que mata de amor a Ren ese instante sitio los labios de él sobre de ella.

Ren ya no se pudo contener más, la brazo y beso con desbordada lujuria y amor con un baile lingüístico, el comenzó a acariciarla, hasta que dar sin aire en su pulmones cuando se separaron él quiso besar su cuello pero ella lo detuvo y con pequeños pasos lo estaba guiando hacia el sillón. Ella lo tira hacia el sillón, le dijo agitada con una sonrisa tipo Natsu _**"aun no terminamos con las sorpresas amor", **_ella fue hacia la mesa y trajo la ultima caja se la entrego "_**vamos ábrela no sientes curiosidad de lo que hay adentro" **_mientras ella se sentaba arriba de su regazo le besaba la mejilla.

En cuanto abrió la caja substrajo el regalo con sorpresa, él dijo _**¿me imagino que esta mascara, esta correa y este látigo con una punta de pluma es para mi, no?"**_ ella le respondió_** "si, complementa el traje que te di, menos el látigo que es para mi" **_ella se acerco tomo la correa y se la coloco en el cuello. Ella puso sus brazos a los costados cada lado de su cabeza , ella le acerco su rostro que la pueda oír y dijo en una forma sexy _** "es hora del juego, estate quieto y se obediente " **_pasando el lado de la pluma por su cuello_**, **_ el tuvo una corriente que paso por todo su cuerpo que libero un suspiro.

Kyoko tomo de la correa y tiro de ella para acerca su rostro para que casi estuvieran casi besándose, ella le dice tipo Natsu _**"ahora bájate de sillón y arrodíllate", **_Ren hizo lo que le pidió después de que se arrodillo en el suelo mirándola donde ella se sentaba en el sillón ella dijo** "**_**que bien que obediente" **_Ren no aguanto mas y se le acerco a su pierna y a la beso.


End file.
